Seeking Peace
by danilynn61285
Summary: They both needed a break, to seek the peace that would fill a void they didn't know they had.


A.N. I don't own anything you recognize

In L.A…

She needed a break. Everybody wanted something from her, her manager, her publicist, the record company. She has been in the business since she was 18 with no real break. At 28 Lily Harlow was tired of the constant recording and touring and public appearances. She used to love writing music and performing but her heart just isn't in it anymore. Tonight was her last night of this tour and she isn't set to go into the studio for a couple months. She is going to tell her manager that she is taking that time off. She needs to do something to get back to loving music.

"Lily! Come on it's time to go on stage!" her tour director called. She took a deep breath and left her dressing room.

After the show she met with her manager in her dressing room to tell her her plans.

"What do you mean you are taking off for a couple months? You have things lined up until you go back in the studio!" Sarah yelled.

"I meant exactly what I said, I am taking 2 months off. I am gonna go off the grid, no t.v. appearances, no recording, no concerts, nothing. I am going to get in my car and drive. I might play a couple open mics here and there but I won't be using my stage name," Lily explained.

"Why do you want to do this? Help me understand," Sarah asked.

"I have been at this since I was 18, 10 years. 10 years of recording, touring, interviews, paparazzi, not being able to leave my house without a bodyguard and I need a break. I used to love music and now it seems like a chore, I need to see if I can love it again or I am going to end up quiting altogether," she replied.

"Ok…how do expect to pull this off without being recognized everywhere you go?"

"I am going to get rid of the blonde hair and go back to my natural brunette and cut it a little bit and I am going to dress the way I want to and not how my stylist dresses me,"

"So, if you do this you will be back in 2 months ready to go into the studio and get back to business?"

"That's the plan," Lily replied, hopeful that Sarah was going to give her her blessing to go.

"Ok then, I will cancel everything you have going on and handle any PR issues that come up while you are gone but you have to be back no later than November 15th,"

"Thank you so much Sarah, you have no idea how bad I need this," Lily told her while giving her a hug. Lily went home that night to prepare for her road trip, 2 days to wrap up last minute details and then she would be on the road.

In Charming…

Happy was drying himself off after taking a shower to rid himself of the smell of pussy and scented body glitter. Him and some of his brothers just got out of Stockton and in true SAMCRO fashion had a party to celebrate their homecoming. Two years ago it would have been all he needed to get his head on straight, booze, pussy and hanging with his brothers. After everything with Zoebell, Ireland and the 14 months in Stockton happy was burnt out and needed a break. He missed being able to relax and not have to look over his shoulder all the time and he missed tattooing. Yeah, he still got to tattoo but it wasn't very frequent and it was just his brothers and their old ladies.

Happy finished up getting dressed and headed to the chapel to meet with Clay and Jax to talk about taking some time off. He knocked before walking in and taking a seat at the table.

"Hey bro, you needed to talk?" Jax asked.

"Yeah, things seem pretty calm around here right now," Happy said while lighting a smoke.

"Yeah Op and Chibs did a good job of keeping the peace and settling shit while we were inside, why?" Clay asked.

"Wanna see if I can take off for a couple months," Hap replied.

"Something wrong brother?" Jax looked worried, he knew Happy was all about the club and was shocked he wanted to take time away from it.

"Not really, just feel like something is missing, wanna take some time out to get my head on straight. Maybe do some more tattooing, buddy of mine has a shop and said I got a chair there when I want it,"

"How long we talking? Are you gonna be available for club business?" Clay asked.

"No more than 2 months. I only wanna be contacted if it's an emergency and something only I can handle. Ma died while I was inside and I want some time to get right with that,"

Happy wasn't a touchy feely guy but all his brothers knew how important his ma was to him.

"Give Jax and I a minute to talk this over and we will let ya know," Happy nodded and went out to the clubhouse to wait. Fifteen minutes later he was called back into the chapel.

"If you need some time you can take it, just make sure you come back to us brother," Clay told him. Hap stood up and pulled him into a man hug.

"Thanks Prez,"

"Church tonight and then you are free to go tomorrow," Jax said.

By 7 church was over and Happy was at his little house he kept in Charming packing his duffle. He was getting ready to do something he hasn't done in 15 years, since he was 20 years old. He was leaving his bike and kutte behind. For the next 2 months he wasn't gonna be Happy the Son, he would be Chris Lowman, tattoo artist.

A.N. Hey readers, let me know what you think and if you want me to continue. My Opie story is on hold for awhile because he died and I lost inspiration so don't ask about that one for awhile. I know I am not going to follow things exactly but every writer has the ability to change things to suit them and that is what I am doing.


End file.
